The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Sedum and given the cultivar name of ‘Desert Black’. Sedum is in the family Crassulaceae. Sedum ‘Desert Black’ is the result of a planned breeding project to produce short dark leaf Sedum telephium (Hylotelephium telephium) with high crown counts. The new cultivar originated from an open pollinated cross of Sedum telephium 8-4, a proprietary, unpatented plant.
Compared to Sedum telephium 8-4, the new cultivar is smaller with darker, smaller leaves.
Compared to Sedum ‘Chocolate Drop’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 22,866), the new variety has a broader habit with a bigger crown faster and with leaves that are oblong and black rather than oval and red brown.